Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto/Image Gallery
Yamamoto Anime Pics Yamamoto, Episode 210.jpg|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Ep210RetsuOrders.png|Unohana receives orders she disagrees with. Yamamoto Kills Shin'etsu.jpg|Yamamoto kills Shin'etsu. Shunsui and Ukitake face Yamamoto.jpg|Yamamoto facing off against Shunsui & Ukitake. YamamotoASaga.jpg|Yamamoto speaking with Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Orihime. Sasakibe reports to Yamamoto.png Yamamoto Zanpakuto.jpg|Yamamoto revealing his sword hidden in has staff. Episode88ByakuyaYamamoto.png|Yamamoto briefs Byakuya about the Bount and researching them. Yamamoto orders the captains to go Bount-hunting.png|Yamamoto orders Unohana, Shunsui and Komamura to hunt the Bount. Episode105NanaoYamamoto.png|Nanao reports to Yamamoto. Yamamoto Prepares to Seal Koga.png|Yamamoto preparing to seal Kōga Kuchiki. 53Yamamoto_commences.png|Yamamoto commences the ceremony. 54Yamamoto_agrees.png|Yamamoto agrees to fulfill Rukia's request. Yamamoto encaged.png|Yamamoto protected by his barrier. Ep179YamamotoExplains.png|Yamamoto explains his plan. Yamamoto, Episode 206.jpg|Yamamoto with his eyes open. Yamamoto's Barrier.jpg|Yamamoto's barrier up close. Byakuya comes across the Captain-Commander.png|Muramasa brings Byakuya to the Captain-Commander. Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya intervene.png|Hyōrinmaru and Hitsugaya intervene. Yamamoto.png|Yamamoto with his eyes open 2. Yamamoto omake ep275.png|Yamamoto Omake Episode 275 Bleach yamajii0023.png|Yamamoto after releasing Ryūjin Jakka. Bleach yamajii0215.jpg|Yamamoto Ryūjin Jakka's Jōkaku Enjō. Genryusai.png|Yamamoto. Ep126Inemuri.png|Yamamoto uses Inemuri on Hinamori. Bleach - 226 - Large 11.jpg|Yamamoto taking down Harribel's Fracciòn. Bleach - 226 - Large 04.jpg|Yamamoto vs. Ayon. Gotei 13 - Captain Proficiency Test Witnesses.jpg|Yamamoto alongside Unohana and Ginrei during Urahara's proficiency test. Hirako aproaches Yamamoto.png|Shinji Hirako approaches Yamamoto after arriving in the fake Karakura Town Oldman caught aizen.jpg|Yamamoto grabs Aizen Ryujin Jakka - Ennetsu Jigoku.jpg|Yamamoto initiating Ennetsu Jigoku Wonderweiss behind Yamamoto.jpg|Wonderweiss appears behind Yamamoto Wonderweiss seals Ryujin Jakka.jpg|Wonderweiss Seals Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka Yamamoto vs. Wonderweiss.jpg|Yamamoto vs. Wonderweiss Oldman ready to fight.jpg|Yamamoto using Hakuda Wonderweiss' many arms.jpg|Yamamoto captured by Wonderweiss Yamamoto tears off Wonderweiss' arms.jpg|Yamamoto tears off Wonderweiss's arms. Yamamoto's Sokotsu.jpg|Yamamoto using Sokasu Yamamoto kills Wonderweiss.jpg|Yamamoto shatters Wonderweiss, up close Wonderweiss disintigrates.jpg|Yamamoto shatters Wonderweiss InjuredYamamoto.jpg AizenAndYamamotoAfterWonderweissDefeat.jpg Yamamoto Armless.jpg|Yamamoto after losing his arm. Ep362YamamotoOrders.png|Yamamoto orders the officers to help restor Ichigo's powers. Ep366Report.png|Yamamoto receives a report. Nanao Rangiku return E317.png|Nanao and Rangiku report to the captains after being unaccounted for. Byakuya presents Dangai item.png|Byakuya presents Dangai item to Yamamoto. Ep317ByakuyaPresentsEvidence.png|Byakuya presents his findings. Reigais Ukitake And Kyoraku Attack Yamamoto.png|Reigai of Ukitake and Kyōraku attack Yamamoto. Reigai Shunsui using Irooni.jpg|Reigai Shunsui attacks Yamamoto. Yamamoto Unleashes His Flames.png|Yamamoto unleashes his flames. Yamamoto Blasts Ukitake.png|Yamamoto toasts Reigai of Ukitake. Yamamoto Clears Away Bushogama.png|Yamamoto clears away Reigai-Shunsui's attack. Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu. Yamamoto releases his Shikai against Kyoraku.png|Yamamoto fighting the Reigai of Shunsui. Yamamoto vs. Reigai Ukitake & Shunsui.jpg|Yamamoto vs. Reigai Ukitake & Shunsui. Yamamoto sliced by Kageoni.png|Yamamoto sliced by Kageoni. Yamamoto appears behind Reigai-Kyoraku.png|Yamamoto intercepts Reigai-Kyōraku's movements. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Reigai-Shunsui Kyoraku & Reigai-Jushiro Ukitake.png|Yamamoto berates the Reigai for their foolishness. Yamamoto Traps The Reigai.png|Yamamoto traps the Reigai. Yamamoto stands over his fallen opponents.png|Yamamoto stands victorious over his opponents. E330 Unohana stops Yamamoto.png|Unohana stops Yamamoto from fighting any further. E330 Renji before Unohana, Yamamoto.png|Yamamoto gives orders to Renji. Yamamoto Burns Reigai Byakuya.png|Yamamoto arrives on the scene. Ep333YamamotoArrives.png|Yamamoto arrives. Ep333NozomiIchigoYamaInaba.png|Facing off against Inaba. Ep333InabasAttack.png|Inaba unleashes his attack. Ep333YamamotoNReigai.png|Yamamoto is surrounded by the Reigai. Ep333YamamotoReleases.png|Yamamoto releases Ryūjin Jakka. Ep333ReigaiUnohanaAppears.png|Reigai-Unohana appears behind Yamamoto. Ep333YamaotoExplosion.png|The explosion caused by Yamamoto. Ep333InabaVsYama.png|Inaba attacks Yamamoto. Ep334WhySaveMe.png|Nozomi questions why Yamamoto saved her life. Ep334Flamed.png|Yamamoto surprises Inaba. Ep334NozomiProtects.png|Nozomi protects Yamamoto. BigYamaInferno.png|Yamamoto's flames during his battle against the reigai. EP355 Yamamto'sAnger.png|Captain-Commander Yamamoto's anger at Kira. Yamamoto Manga Pics C156 cover Yamamoto.png|Yamamoto on the cover of Chapter 156. Genryusai.jpg|Yamamoto's battle data. Emergency!.jpg F 10m b299b1b.png Yamamoto&Aizen.png|Yamamoto captures Aizen by allowing him to stab him. Yamamoto Ennetsu Jigoku.png|Yamamoto's Ennetsu Jigoku. Yamamoto Hand to Hand.png|Yamamoto preparing to use Hakuda. Wonderweiss arms arms.png|Yamamoto momentarily captured by Wonderweiss. Yamamoto - That all you got.png|Yamamoto unfazed after being physically assaulted by Wonderweiss Margela. Yamamoto - Sokotsu.png|Yamamoto uses Sōkotsu on Wonderweiss. Yamamoto shatters Wonderweiss.png|Yamamoto shattering Wonderweiss with a Hakuda technique. Bleach 394 cover page.png|Yamamoto on the cover of Chapter 394. Bleach cover 45.jpg|Yamamoto on the cover of Volume 45. Chp482Pg16WhoAreYou.png|The Vandenreich declaring war on Yamamoto. SasakibeImpaled.png|Witnessing Sasakibe being impaled by the Vandenreich. Ch486Pg5SasakibeSwearsAllegiance.png|Sasakibe swears to serve Yamamoto for as long as he lives. Ch486Pg6YamamotoMourning.png|Yamamoto mourns at Sasakibe's funeral. YamamotoVSOverkill.png|Yamamoto on the scene. C504P10 Younger Yamamoto.png|Yamamoto when he was younger. C504P11 Yamamoto gains new scar.png|Yamamoto gains a new scar on his forehead. Yamamoto_is_pissed.PNG|Yamamoto yells in anger. Yamamoto kills driscoll.jpg|Yamamoto melts the flesh from Driscoll's bones. Bleach505Cover.jpg|Yamamoto on the cover of Chapter 505. Yamamoto_tells_Hisagi_to_not_worry.PNG|Yamamoto tells Hisagi to not worry. Bleach506Cover.jpg|Yamamoto on the cover of chapter 506. BigYamaConfrontsBuckbeard.png|Yamamoto arriving to confront Yhwach. Stern Ritter Ambush.png|Sternritter ambush Yamamoto. Yamamoto bankai.png|Yamamoto activates his Bankai, Zanka no Tachi. Ch507 Yamamoto attacks.png|Yamamoto attacks Yhwach. Ch507 Juhabach attacks.png|Yhwach attempts to attack Yamamoto. Zanjutsu Gokui.png|Yamamoto uses Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui. ZankanoTachiMinami.png|Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Juuman Okushi Daisoujin. Bleach508Cover.jpg Zanka no Tachi in Juhabach's Memory.jpg|Zanka no Tachi from 1,000 years ago. Bleach509Cover.jpg|Zanka no Tachi on the cover of Chapter 509. JuhabachStrikesYamamoto.jpg|Yhwach attempts to strike Yamamoto. Tenchi Kaijin.png|Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin. FirstBarracksDestroyed.png|The First Division Barracks are attacked. BuckbeardSurprise.png|The real Yhwach appearing behind Yamamoto. BigYamaDefeat.png|Yamamoto is defeated by Yhwach. BigYamaDeath.png|Yamamoto dying with his feet on the ground. Shunsui and Yamamoto past.jpg|Younger versions of Shunsui and Yamamoto. Yamamoto's_lenience.PNG|Yamamoto forgives Isshin for breaking the rules. Yamamoto Video Clips Sokotsu.gif|Yamamoto using Sokotsu Ittokaso.gif|Yamamoto using Itto Kaso Ikkotsu.gif|Yamamoto using Ikkotsu RuujinJakka.gif|Ryūjin Jakka released HitotsumeNadegiri.gif|Yamamoto uses Nadegiri. EnnetsuJigoku.gif|Yamamoto uses Ennetsu Jigoku. JōkakuEnjō1.gif|Yamamoto uses Jōkaku Enjō. Ryujin Jakka Pics Ryujin Jakka and Shinigami.png|Yamamoto and the others confront Muramasa and Ruyjin Jakka Ryujin Jakka unleashed.jpg|Muramasa controlled Ryujin Jakka unleashed. Ryūjin Jakka's prison.png|Muramasa controlled Ryujin Jakka created Prison. Hyorinmaru tangled by Ryujin Jakka.png|Hyōrinmaru entangled by Ryūjin Jakka. Ichigo, Kyoraku and Ukitake surrounded by Ryujin Jakka.png|Ichigo, Kyōraku and Ukitake surrounded by Ryūjin Jakka. Ep249Trapped.png|Captains are trapped by Ryūjin Jakka. Ryujin Jakka pools around Ichigo.png|Ryūjin Jakka pools around Ichigo as he tries to escape. Ryujin Jakka destroys the cave.png|Ryūjin Jakka destroys the cave. Category:Images